warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Spoof Of Le Warriors: 2
Leafpool: *strangle-y hugs Voletooth* OH MY BABY, OH MY HONEY, WHAT WOULD I EVER DO WITHOUT YOU??!!! Voletooth: Ouch. You're squeezing too hard. Leafpool: *gasp* VOLEY-WOLEY KINS!! ARE YOU OKAY??!! OMSCWENEEDAGETUTOAHOSPITAL!!!! Voletooth: Uh.. what? Leafpool: *wipes tear from her eye* *grabs Squirrelflight* Doctor, will he ever eat again? Squirrelflight: *stops mooning over Bramblestar* Do what now? Ashfur: ;_____; Dovepaw: WHO WANTS SMOOOOOOOOTHIES???!!!! All of ThunderClan except for Leafpool: ME! ME! ME! Dovepaw: *sets up smoothie stand at supersonic speed* Step riiiiiight up, get a smoothie for only 9.99! (plus 29.99 shipping&handling) Voletooth: Can I go get a smoothie? Leafpool: *puts bandaid #129487257837583 on his stomach* Yes, honey, but BE CAREFUL. Voletooth: *skips off* Leafpool: *grabs Ivypaw* They.. they.. THEY GROW UP SO FAST!! *wails* Ivypaw: -____- THREE DAYS LATER..... Dovepaw: *counts money for the 17426528956278 time* Okay! I'm all set. Everyone except for her: *sits in camp rubbing their distended bellies* Ungh.... Voletooth: *burps* Those were good smoothies. Where'd you get them? Dovepaw: *shifty eyes* I.. uh... made them myself. YEAH! Made 'em myself. *smug* FLASHBACK: Dovepaw: *walks into smoothie king* I'd like 1727427578376877532745266428 smoothies. Lady: What kind? Dovepaw: I DON'T CARE!!! BACK IN THE "REAL" WORLD.... Dovepaw: Yup. Made 'em meself. Firestar: *appears in the middle of the camp* OMG! WHAT HAPPENED?! Dovepaw: I made smoothies! Yup. Made 'em by myself. Totally my own work. *whistles innocently* Firestar: BUT... BUT... BUT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A ROMANTIC DATE WITH SPOTTEDLEAF!! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL, STARCLAN???!!! *rants angrily at sky* Sandstorm&Cinderpelt: I thought you like ME! *points to themselves* Firestar: Uh.. S&C: I'm better than that old sot! *points to themselves* Hawkflight: OH HAI DERE! Everyone: WHO THE SC ARE YOU???!!! Hawkflight: I'm one of Nighty's chars. Oops, supposed to be in ShadowClan! BAI Everyone: ;____; Ferncloud: ........... what's a Sot? S&C: Not the point! Brokenstar: *appears in middle of camp* HEEEEY GIFI'S! LET'S HAVE A FASHION SHOW TO DETERMINE WHO GETS TO DATE FIRESTAR! S: I'm gonna win! C: No, I am! Daisy: Gurls, you betta move on back if you fear fo yo life. *walks up in a bikini* *winks at Firestar* Aaaaay, boi. Firestar: MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!!! *retinas are burned out from Daisy's bikini* Nighty: Humph. That won't do. *rewrites* Firestar: *retinas are fixed* Hey! My retinas are fixed! *does chicken dance in happiness* Everyone in the universe except Firestar, S,C,&D: (X).(X) S: You've got a nice body, Firestar. Did you realize that? C&D: She has a point. Firestar: This is getting creepy. ON WITH THE FASHION SHOW! *S,C,D, & Brokenstar walk backstage to get ready* BACKSTAGE...... Brokenstar: I need some more stylists in here! Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, & Silverhawk: *poof in* Brokenstar: Better. Tiger, work on Sandstorm. Try and do SOMETHING to that hair of hers. *shivers* Sandstorm: HEY! Brokenstar: Thistle, you work on Cinderpelt. I'll work on.... Daisy. *ominous music* Silverhawk: What about me? Brokenstar: Oh yeah! Go get me a latte. 3 creams, 2 sugars. Ciao! Silverhawk: *sigh* Brokenstar: *looks at Daisy* Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Okay, this might hurt a little... TWO HOURS LATER.... Brokenstar: *puts away chainsaw* Done! Daisy: *looks at herself in the mirror* Ooh, boi, I look HOT. Ain't NOBODY gon resist THIS. Tigerstar: *still working on Sandstorm* Oh, I bet you she-cats do INteresting things. You must lead INteresting lives. Now lets dip our pawwies in the water! (Name THAT reference!) Sandstorm: This manicure is LOVELY, Tiger-poo! Tigerstar: Why THANK you, Sandy-poo! Brokenstar: Uh.. Tigerstar, is she done yet? Tigerstar: Oh, Sandy-poo, he's right! Come on, let's get your dress for the fashion show! Sandstorm: Yes, Tiger-poo, yes! *skips off with Tigerstar* Thistleclaw: Boss! Whaddya think? *shows Brokenstar Cinderpelt's makeover* Brokenstar: *winces* *fake smile* Oh, it's quite... INTERESTING, Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw: YOU REALLY THINK SO???!!! Cinderpelt: *cracks knuckles* Let's get this show on the road, boys. TWO HOURS LATER, AT THE FASHION SHOW... Berrynose: Hello, hello, hello! Toms and she-cats, kits and apprentices, cats of all Clans and ages, welsome to the LETS IMPRESS FIRESTAR FASHION SHOW!! Crowd: *cheers* Berrynose: And I'm your host, BERRYNOSE!! Crowd: ....... Berrynose: Hmph. On with the show! First up is, the one, the only, theeeee... SANDSTORM OF THUNDERCLAN! Crowd: *cheers politely* Sandstorm: *walks out onto catwalk* Berrynose: Sandstorm is wearing a flowy, blue sundress with light green trim. Just look at how itt complements her eyes! Sandstorm: *blows kisses* Berrynose: Okay, now leave! You're weird and obsessed with Firestar! Sandstorm: *hiss* *walks away* Berrynose: Hokay, now fooooor Daisy!!!! Daisy: *walks out in a bikini* Crowd: X.X Squirrelflight: MY EYES!!!!! Berrynose: Uh, Daisy's wearing a hot pink bikini with... wait, are those little Firestar heads on it??!!! Daisy: You know dat's right, boi! Firestar: Who designed that???!! Onestar: *shifty eyes* Berrynose: Uh... you can go now, Daisy. Daisy: BIG JUICY'S COMIN TO TOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone: ;___; Daisy: *walks off while shaking her butt simultaneously* Berrynose: *wipes sweat from forehead* Okay, now that that's over, here comes... CINDERPELT!!!!! Crowd: *goes wild* Littlecloud: *holds up huge sign that says CINDERPELT IS HOT* WHOOOOOO!! I LOVE YOU BABYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cinderpelt: *walks out in fairy costume* Berrynose: Cinderpelt is in a light green tank top with a forest green skirt with white skinny tights and pink fairy wings (provided by Toys 'R' Us) Cinderpelt: *blows kisses to Firestar* Firestar: *blushes* *winks* Berrynose: Uh, that's good, Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt: *glares at him* I'm HANDICAPPED! I do what I want, bro! Berrynose: Give it up for CINDERPELT! Crowd: *goes crazy* Cinderpelt: *walks away* Berrynose: Okay, let's give our judge time to vote. Audience, you can call 1-866-FIRESTAR. Remember, that's 1-86-- Crowd: WE GET IT!! *pulls out their iphones* TWO HRS LATER.... Berrynose: The votes are in, cats. Who will win? The cream, the yellow, or the gray? The sand, the daisy, or the cinder? No matter. Dim the lights. Here we go. Ryan Seacrest: HEY!!! THAT'S MY LINE!!! Berrynose: And the winner of Let's Impress Firestar Fashion Show iiiiiiiis...... WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT IN LE SPOOF OF LE WARRIORS: 3!!!! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spoof Category:Le Spoof of Le Warriors